The Moment
by PelbiPRODUCTIONS
Summary: <html><head></head>Link's life is finally getting back to normal, with the help of his new love, Malon. He's put his old life with Zelda behind. Until the day of her engagement announcement, which causes an awkward reunion and betrayal. LinkXMalon/LinkXZelda</html>
1. Ch 1

**This is my passion! I'm absolutely in love with :LinkXZelda: So I hope you all enjoy this story! I'm trying really hard to make an amazing one because there only a few good Zelda stories out there, so I just want to help out the bunch!**

**Disclaimer: I definitely don't own Zelda, I wish I did though :'(**

* * *

><p>It was getting close to sunset, the most beautiful time of the day, especially at the ranch. The way the sun gleamed upon all of the luring horse coats, the way the water sparkled, and… the way it shined on Malon's smooth, milky white face. God. She was so beautiful, so sweet, so caring, and so loving. And she loved me so. It was something that I never had before.<p>

We began our relationship about 7 months ago. It was kind of rushed, but for good reasons I suppose. Talon had been pressuring me to be with Malon since we were 10. It makes sense he had said. Malon has been dreaming of me for 10 years now. And I'm very grateful to have what I have now. Great family and business. They took me in when I really needed them. I was extremely poor, I had no home, and no one that I loved or loved me. The "dear" princess had caused most of my problems.

Let me explain.

At one point in my life, about three years ago, Zelda and I sort of had a little summer romance I guess you could say. We went out quite a bit and developed feelings that grew at a rate too fast for the both of us. She knew how I felt. I would do anything for her, I would stand against the king himself and risk being beheaded if she asked me to. I know it sounds crazy, but it's how I felt. Most girls say I don't have much emotion, but their wrong. I'm just very withdrawn and private. For some reason Zelda was able to break through that wall and get to me.

At first, I just had started taking her on horse rides in her courtyard, and eventually that lead to more. She was begging me to take her to explore more of Hyrule, her future world. The king was sort of hesitant at first, but of course the he gave in.

* * *

><p>"Daddy, please let me go! I promise I'll be careful. Link will take care of me! Won't you link?" She looked at me, her face full of hope and mischeif. Why would I ever tell her no, who could ever say no to her? She could still pull out some of that charm all kids learn at age 19, especially on me.<p>

I kneeled down before the King's feet.

"Yes of course. Your majesty, I will take full responsibility of the princess."

He paused.

"I trust you. You better watch over her Link."

And with those words we were always together. Of course I would take care of her, I wouldn't dream of hurting her or letting anyone else cause her harm. I'm not sure what it was about her, but I feel like I've been in love with her my whole life, like it has been meant to be since the world began. I know it's incredibly impossible to love someone since the beginning of time, but that sure is how it felt.

One evening on our trip to explore Hyrule, we had stopped to rest at Lon Lon ranch to rest and drink some of the delicious milk. Talon was thrilled to have Royalty at his ranch, he kept checking in on us every 10 minutes. Zelda seemed to think it was cute and funny, while I was starting to feel a little uneasy. It felt like we couldn't do anything without someone watching, whether they were fascinated or being protective. It must be so tiring to be a princess. I glanced at her, she didn't ever seem tired or sad, or angry. Always at peace. A smile never failed to grace her lips nor have I seen a single tear drop from her eyes. She was indeed perfect.

"So what do you think Link?" She broke the silence with what sounded like a serious question, although I had no idea what she was talking about.

"What do I think about what Princess?" I hated being so formal with her.

"It's Zelda, Link. You shall address me as Princess in front of other royalty but when its just us two, please call me by my name." I nodded with immediate understanding, although im sure she didn't see me. She wasn't looking at me, just gazing off into the sunset. I wonder what she could be thinking about so deeply, so early on in life. A life with no worries…

"I want to know how you feel about me Link.." she began.

_What?_

"Well I um… I…" I was speechless, what was I supposed to say? Do I tell her how I feel and risk being kicked from connections with the king and the royal family? Do I risk having Zelda be in total disgust with me. I mean I'm no way near her standards. So maybe I should lie and save all the trouble, and just risk not having Zelda know how I feel.

"How you truly feel Link…"

"Uh…" Why did she want to know this? "I beg your pardon-"

"Link! I mean do you like me, do you think about me often?" She seemed uneasy. However, I could pinpoint no reason for her nervousness.

"I…" was all I could spit out before she interrupted me again. She took a deep breathe.

"I'm asking if you love me Link…." My heart started racing, I suppose I couldn't hide it any longer.

"Zelda.." I reached out to grab her face but she turned her head and closed her eyes. Her permanent smile finally vanishing. This couldn't be good.

"I'm sorry Link I know that's a stupid question.." Her voice was starting to crack. "I know your not allowed to love someone of my status.. my father would die if you loved me, he would never take the chance of handsome peasant loving me. He needs me to marry a young prince that has status or I mean nothing to Hyrule, nothing to him." I didn't know whether she was complimenting me or insulting me, and I surely didn't know what she was getting at. I hung on to each word that was coming out of her mouth, hoping something uplifting would escape her lips. She just sighed and took another deep breathe then took her focus off of the sunset and looked at me.

"But Link, I don't care what he say or thinks. So I'll ask you again, just be honest. Do you or you do not love me? Please…" I opened my mouth to answer, I was about to spill my guts to her when she spoke once again.

"Because, I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I know this chapter was rather short, but I wanted to try and grab your attention. I really really hope you like it! Just bear with me, in the next chapter Link will finish up his flash back and it'll start in the present again! <strong>

**Betrayal's make the best stories :)**

**I hope you guy's like it! thanks for reading!**

**r&r please!**

**BETA: Caffeinewiredx (;**


	2. Ch 2

**Hey everyone! I hope this chapter goes well because it's the last chapter imma post to see if the story gets a little more popular. I discontinue unwanted stories! **

**And if it's continued I'm looking for someone who wouldn't mind checking the story to check my grammar bc obviously ive never been good at it! Hahaha :) pm me if interested.**

**Enjoy :)**

..

_"I'm sorry link I know that's a stupid question.." Her voice was starting to crack. "I know your not allowed to love someone with my status.. my father would die if you loved me, he wouldn't ever take the chance of a handsome peasant loving me. He needs me to marry a young prince that has status or I mean nothing to Hyrule….nothing to him." __I didn't know whether she was complimenting me or insulting me, and I surely didn't know where she was getting at. I hung on to each word that was coming out of her mouth, hoping something uplifting would escape her lips. She just sighed and took another deep breathe then took her focus off of the sunset and looked at me._

_"But link…..I don't care what he say or thinks. So I'll ask you again, just be honest. Do you or you do not love me? Please…" I opened my mouth to answer, and by goddesses I was about to tell her how I truly felt, but then she spoke_

_"Because I love you…."_

* * *

><p><em>What, Did the Princess of Hyrule really just tell me she loves me? Is she kidding or is she serious. Could someone with such a status and immense beauty really love an average looking, dirty, no status young man like me?<br>_

"_You..you do...?" She brought her smile back to me. _

"_Link, it feels like I've been in love with you for a whole lifetime, I can't imagine it feeling right with anyone else…" _

_No way.._

"_Zelda….I..I'm honored…" She let out a surprising laugh, it seemed almost forced. She put her head down and let out a long sigh. It's like she had wanted to get it off her chest for a good while._

"_It's okay if you don't feel the same way, I know it's impossible to ever…" I slammed my mouth against hers, almost with too much force, she fell back a little. But I've wanted to do this for such a long time; it was starting to bring me pain to not be able to touch her. _

"_Link…" She took a deep breath as she pushed me back._

"_I feel the same way Zelda, and don't ever think for a damn minute I don't."_

_All she could do at that point was smile and kiss me back. After that we went on dating for a good long while. Went out almost every night, shared our happiness and worries, comforted each other, assured one another that'd we'd be together forever, you know marriage and kids, But it wasn't the normal dating scene from the start. I knew it was sort of funny. She told me that no one could know about this. Hell even Navi would count as someone. She was afraid her dad would find out and not only banish me from the Castle but might would end up having me killed, I didn't question then on how we'd be able to get our relationship furthered with kids and marriage, but, to be honest I didn't care at that point all that mattered is that I had her in that moment._

_Well, to sum it all up, she ended up leaving me. I don't really like to recall on it too much, it's like she played me so easily and for too long. I thought she'd be the woman I married, the one id have many children with, and would grow old with and fight over small things such as why did I leave the milk out so long, or who's day it is to go walk the dog. I thought she was the one, no doubt about it. But, she wasn't, and I know I shouldn't hold grudges, but this one I can't help. She claims her father had found out and was going to send his men after me, but she pleaded for him to just let her let me down easily. So after that I was on my own, it's a good thing Malon and her father took me in or else I'd probably be dead right now. Heh... life's funny like that I suppose._

"_Link…" _

At the sound of her soft murmur I snapped out of horrible daydream and reached my hand out to stroke her cheek. _At least I know this one will never break my heart._

"Link…" She giggled and pushed my hand away. "Stop trying to put "moves" on me. You know you can't have me yet silly!" She said teasingly. She was too cute. Of course she wasn't near as beautiful as Zelda, but looks aren't everything, in fact looks are what can kill you. Malon was beautiful on the inside, and that's what matters to me most.

"So what are your plans for today?"

"Eh well I guess I should head down to Hyrule lake and catch us some fish for the next few days, what you think?"

She closed the last horse stable and sighed. _Such a hard worker as well…_

"Yeah that sounds good. Might want to catch extra because I think bad weather is headed our way really soon."

"Oh really, what makes you say that?"

"Well…"She paused while she combed her long, slender fingers through her Epona's white long mane, "The animals have been acting really strange lately.. It's only been like this once before." She paused again as she stepped down from the stool and her voice started to fill with worry when she started back up again.

"The last time the animals were like this, shaky, whinny, and wouldn't budge out of their stables easily is when a huge flood came through here and tore this farm apart. I was just a child then but I remember everything so clearly… I'm just scared it'll happen again..

"Oh Malon…" I made my way over to her and wrapped my arms around her tiny waist.

"Don't worry about it, I think your just over analyzing things.."

"Link.." She said worryingly..

"But!" I placed my finger over her mouth to interrupt." Don't worry I promise to catch as many fish in the lake as I can!" She pressed her lips together firmly, trying to hide a little smile. She then put her hands around my neck, adoring me. "Just for you my love…" I knew this always got her because every time I said it she would blush madly and place her head on my chest.

"Can I have a good luck kiss?..."

Giggling softly she hesitated for a moment, as if someone was going to bust in and protest. She unconsciously pulled me closer and closed her eyes as she lightly brushed her lips against mine. My lips grazed against hers, kissing her slowly, yet repeatedly softly, passionately, she parted her lips gently to try to deepen the kiss...

**WHAM!**

The door suddenly flew open and Malon pushed me back with all her force and put her head down blushing madly as if she had committed a crime or something. It was Talon, of course, the owner of the ranch who had such WONDERFUL TIMING. He took a quick look at us and he started blushing as well. I'm never embarrassed at things like this because it was natural, just showing affection to my loved one..

"Ahem...sorry to uhhh interrupt.." Talon said shyly. "But this is an emergency letter that just came in for link.."

_Huh...what could be so important at 8:00 at night? _I rushed over to Talon and took the letter to read the envelope. It wasn't your average look letter. This envelope's words were written in golden ink that had laces and all kinds of dilly dally that could only have meant royalty sent these out... The castle...

"Well...link who's it from?"

I ignored Malon for the moment; I couldn't concentrate on anything but the letter. My heart was pounding faster and faster with each second. I couldn't get this stupid letter open fast enough! Finally after I ripped the envelope to shreds, Sure enough what came out was a letter from The Hyrule castle…

"Link!" She yelled as she rushed over to my shoulder to try to read.

_Dear young adults…_

_We are gathering young men all around Hyrule to help prepare for a very special occasion. The Marriage of Princess Zelda. The king is requiring all men who receive these letters to come to Hyrule castle tomorrow morning by 7:00 a.m. to help set up for the Royal event. _

_You will be out for only 1-2 weeks depending on your importance to the role of fixing up the wedding. You will be paid 25 rupees a day. So don't worry you are not only helping out your Land's most important family, but also gaining a little bit of pay! _

_See you there._

_-The royal messenger._

_I couldn't believe what I was reading; I thought I was done with this, done with her. But now I have to help her prepare for her wedding, and since when was she engaged, and to who? _

_Alright link quit… it's over, besides I'm sure there will be tons of young Hylian men there, I probably won't even catch a glimpse of her.._

"Link! Tell me what it says! Please…." Malon pleaded.

"Oh.. I'm sorry, it's just uh, telling me I have to go to Hyrule castle for about 2 weeks to help out with the princess's wedding.." Malon stood there pale and silent for a minute. She knew about me and Zelda's forbidden love, she was the one who helped get me through it and offered to let me stay here.

"What! Why that wretched whore!"

"MALON!" Talon yelled back. Malon usually never said crucial things like that and Talon never usually got mad at her. "That is our princess and you will respect her as such! Do you want to be thrown in prison?"

She peered down at the wooden floors, embarrassed of her outburst. I know she only hated Zelda because of me. She was hurting because I was, and I know she's probably a little worried inside.

"No father…I'm sorry.." I felt bad because I feel that I have brought Malon all this pain when she was so fragile, her heart wasn't able to handle both of our troubles.

"It'll be okay Malon..I'll be back in just two weeks.." I embraced her, holding her ever so tight, to let her know that I love her and reassure her everything will be okay. Sure I'm nervous as hell on the inside, but I'm not going to scare her.

She held me as tight as she could, not willing to let go. "But will you be okay Link?"

"Haha! Of course he will! Link's a fine strong young man! It's no surprise the royal family requested him as a helper! He's a great worker!" He slapped me on the back. He always praised me..but he didn't know what I was into this time, he doesn't know of the secrets me, Malon, And Zelda have.

She just peered up at me. "What about the storm?..."

"Malon…I'll be fine.." She was starting to cry.

"Don't cry..Look, how about this." I took my hand to lift her gaze into my eyes. "I'll work extra hard to try and finish before the storm comes, alright?" She gave me a precious weak smile and nodded. I kissed her on the forehead and continued to hold her there. Even if there was a chance to be with princess Zelda again, I'd never betray her, not like Zelda did me…

…Yeah, I…wouldn't?

"Alright you two love birds! Bid your goodbyes tonight, and tomorrow Link has a new adventure, bright and early!"

_Yeah tomorrow I'm off to face my doom… Zelda._

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys well I hope this chapter was more entertaining and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did! More to come soon (hopefully!) thanks for the reviews in the last chapter! I really appreciate it!<strong>

**R&R please! I love it.**

(sorry for my ya'lls and you guys. It's the way I talk 0:) )


	3. Ch 3

**Yayyy time for new chapter! I hope you guys love this story as much as me!**

**:D**

...

_"Link, why I haven't seen you in so long. How have you been?" Her voice spoke so gently. I couldn't believe it, she was standing before me. She was wearing just a simple night gown, something I would be beheaded for seeing if her father knew. He might be here, but right now I feel as if I have no worries, this is right, and I'm not going to throw my chance away to explain to Zelda how she has made me feel these past years. She needs to feel the pain, as I did for so long._

_"Zelda...I..I miss you. I love you so much. Why did you have to go and do this to me? You Broke my heart. I would've given you the world.." I paused. "I don't think you know how it feels to receive such heartache, but it's time you damn well found out."_

_"Oh hush Link. Don't threaten me with heartache. I've felt it too for years, I never went a day without thinking about you. I love you too Link. Goddesses know how much I do. But I cannot be with you forever."_

_"But Zelda..." Before I could finish she placed her finger over my lips._

_"But I can be with you for tonight.." She then elegantly slipped off her gown and stood before me in nothing but a slip. If I thought I'd be beheaded before, well now I'd probably be ripped apart by the King himself for seeing his daughter like this. But you know what, it's worth it. I don't know why she is doing this. She is another mans woman!_

_"Zelda, what in goddesses name are you doing?"_

_"Take me link, take me now for we may never get the chance to share our love again. Give me your child..."_

**BOOM!**

I jumped up out of my sleep to waken up to a door being slammed open by Talon.

"Rise and shine Link, it's time to serve your duties to the lovely princess and the royal family! Oh how exciting! Link you are a lucky man, yes your are!" He threw a bag at me and started walking towards the door. "Well start packing you lucky sun of a gun and bring home that bacon! Ill tell Malon to get Espona ready for ya'lls trip!" He then slammed the door.

Damn that was some dream, it was so fast, so blurry, so surreal. Does that mean I still yearn for her? No, no. I don't I long for Malon now. Yeah..that's it.

Goddesses.

...

"OHHH LINK!" Malon tackled me as I reached Espona. "I will miss you soooo much! Please tell me that you'll write everyday!" She sounded so hopeful, so deeply in love.

"Yes Malon, I promise I will write everyday. And you must reply back, I will miss you very much also."

She smiled.

"Okay you two! Link has to leave now, we don't want him to be late do we? haha!" Oh brother, either he's excited to have my away from the ranch or he can't wait till I bring home some extra money. Typical. I smirked at Talon and looked back down at Malon. She was once again ready to burst in tears. I clinched her tightly, partly because I would miss her and partly because I'm trying to reassure myself that I love Malon way more than I loved princess Zelda. I cannot fall back in the same trap. Ever.

"Okay Link, I love you...becareful.."

"I will... goodbye Malon." I tried to pull away.

"I'll see you in two weeks right?" She still was holding on tightly to my hand.

"Heh... maybe less, who knows I might not be much help to them at all huh?" I surely hoped so.

"Don't be silly Link! They might want to keep you longer! Your such a great worker!" Talon laughed. "Alright let's be going now, off with ya! See you later "son-in-law" he winked at me. What a funny little man.

I hopped on Epona and took one last glance and saw the endearing glances of my future wife and father in law. When I looked at her all my problems disappeared. I wish I didn't have to go to the castle, then I could marry Malon right away and have no worries of betraying her in my thoughts anymore. Ah, but I'm not exactly the luckiest guy.

"Bye Link! See you soon!" I waved backed and with a whip me and Epona were zooming off into the beautiful grasslands of hyrule.

"Well he we go girl, you'll be seeing castle grounds again, I know it'll be hard. But stay with me."

And as we were getting close and closer to the castle, something hit me.

... I never told Malon I loved her back...

...

I arrived to the castle gate entrance about an hour after, I had to get through security gates first before I could travel another 15 miles to reach the camp grounds to where i'm supposed to be. I guess I have to inform them i'm supposed to be here, be their slave. It's kind of a pain but it makes sense. I can only imagine how many want people want to ruin this wedding, or ruin princess Zelda.

"Good day sir, can we help you?"

"Uh yeah, i'm supposed to be working for the royal wedding?" I scratched the back of my head. This is an extremely awkward situation. I've snuck past the guys so many times, i'm surprised I haven't gotten their job taken away from them. hehe oops.

"Why are you questioning that statement son? Are you here for the preparation of the royal wedding or not?"

_What?_

"Uh yes I am I thought I just said that?"

"Are you always such a confused little boy? Why does everything have to be a question?"

_Oh now they just think their being funny. I'll show them._

"But you just made a question. So are you confused little boys too?"

"See that right there was a question, we only asked two question so therefore you are the confused one."

"Aha, see now Mr.. funny pants! You asked four so that would make you confused and a dumb one!"

"OH YOU LITTLE SON OF A B-"

"ALRIGHT! That's enough Albert, we don't have time for this, we need to stay efficient and get everyone in asap!" I looked over at the other guard and gave him a smirk. No guard outsmarts me! I've been outsmarting guards since I was ten.

"Okay son, do you have your letter?"

"Oh yeah hold on." I reached into my left pocket. Nothing. "Oh well it's probably in the other one." I reached in my right pocket. It wasn't in that one either. Oh no I have to have it. I thought for sure I packed it.

"aha..um I must've put it in the horse's pouch." I reached into the pouch and again nothing.

"Well it looks like our clever Link here does not have the letter, so therefore he's either A. trying to sneak in once again or B. Like's playing mind games with us."

"Or, maybe C. I do have the letter I just can't find it!"

"Sorry no letter no pass. NEXT!"

There's no way I'm heading back home with my head in shame and embarrassment.

"Wait, wait, wait ,wait, wait! Come on you guys know me! You've been knowing me for how long? Ten years now. You know I wouldn't cause any trouble!"

"Yes Link we've know you for far way too long, and you've always caused quite a fuss. But not this time, I will have to ask you to escort the premises or we will call in for someone to personally "kick" you out."

"No please!"

"Grame! Sald! GET HIM OUT OF HERE!"

The two guards took me by my hands and started to drag me out. If it wouldn't cause trouble I'd probably start fighting them. But prison isn't for me.

"HALT!" I heard a tough woman's voice yell out for my safety.

"Put him down, you two know better! I should have your jobs throw away for this!"

Impa.

"Come on ahead Link, and when you pass, hit them if you want."

The two guards quickly released their grasp, and I slowly took Epona's rein to catch up with Impa. The guards flinched when I passed, I don't know whether they were scared of Impa or me. Maybe both.

Impa has always been there for me. Ever since I was a little kid, I really appreciate her. She was the closest thing I had to a mother, so no matter what I did, I never wanted to disappoint her.

"So Link, how have you been?" I guess this was going to be an emotional walk.

"Eh, good I guess. Just been working at the ranch. Gotta keep on no matter what you know?"

She nodded and smiled. "You met anyone special?"

I put my head down. "Yeah Malon and I have a little thing I guess." What else am I supposed to say?

"AHA! A little thing? Link, come on it's me your talking to. Don't be so modest."

"Well we're just taking it slow for now."

" That's good." We had a little pause. " I'm glad you came Link. Your the perfect person for this job."

"Well I sure hope I can help out as much as possible." We stopped at the camp ground entrance. She put her hand on my shoulder.

"I know you won't let us down Link." Us?

"I promise I won't" I forced a smile.

"Well if you need anything, and I mean anything Link. Come find me. Don't let anyone push you around. Okay"

_Too late_

"Okay, thank you Impa, I appreciate it. And I promise I won't let the royal family down." She smiled and headed back towards the castle.

Well now my adventure begins, maybe it won't be too bad. Maybe I'll make a few new friends, make some money, and the faster I work the faster I can go home to my beautiful Malon. Yeah, just gotta think positive.

"Hey fruit cake? You here to daydream all day or come set up for the wedding?"

Or maybe not.

...

**Okay thanks you guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter the juicy stuff starts ;D please read and review it means a lot that you guys appreciate it! :D**


	4. Ch 4

**Here it is! :))**

Fruit cake, man can't I get a break? Bad enough I have to help Princess Zelda.

"Hellooo? Are you deaf or just always in a constant fantasy world?"

"One obstacle after another.." I mumbled as I turned around to give the big grungy worker a fake sarcastic smile.

"Sorry I'm leaving my fantasy world now.. how you doing I'm Link!"

I threw my hand out to be shaken, I don't need to make any enemies here, I already have a huge pain in my ass as it is don't you think?

"Eh, get that hand out of my face. I only shake the hands of real men. Hard working men! Not little pansy pretty boys like yourself." He paused and squinted his eyes at me suspiciously. "You sure your supposed to be here madam?"

"Yes I am sure, unfourtantely. Now I don't have time for this I'm worn out from games with the guards just please tell me where to go."

"Whatever you say little lady.." He snatched the papers from my hand. "Yeah your pretty far down there, just keep heading north for about 30 minutes, when you come across the 400's then you start paying attention to the signs."

"Okay thanks" I snatched my card back and walked off towards the tents, but of course I couldn't walk away peacefully without having another smart comment.

"Don't forget your panties miss! HA! HA! HA!"

Oh how orginal he mustv'e came up with that himself. What a clever guy.

...

"Okay... 402, 403, 404...come on..." "YES! finally 405. "

"Hey you my bunking in my tent tonight pal?" A young dark headed man poked his head out.

"Uh yeah..I'm link."

"Oh hi link! I'm karik. Nice to meet you." He shook my hand and pointed his hands towards the door. "Well, this is our home for the next two weeks, not really what I'd expect from the Hyrule Castle. Man I'd thought they'd be throwing us a nice little place to sleep. Maybe a guest room in the castle ya?"

"Heh.. for a whole bunch of dirty, crude, horny men? We're lucky we got this."

He let out a laugh and patted me on the back. "Your a funny guy Link. Maybe this won't be a total miserable fest with you as my tent buddy rather than some drunk slob."

"Gee thanks, I think?"

We walked into the tent, it was incerdibly small, not even a bottom to the tents, just a flaky top to protect us from little drizzles I suppose, because I know this tent would not withstand a mild rain storm. The King sure is cheap I can tell you that much.

"This is something eh?"

"What's something?"

"This whole getup. We have to do all this labor and break our backs for a guy who bosses us peasents around constantly. We get paid little to nothing and were also serving for a snotty nosed princess who spits on little people like us ya know? And on top of harsh labor, we're not even invited to the dumb wedding. I mean I dont care much about the royal family but I'd like to hit up that snack bar heh...and just be apart of something I helped with." He pivked up a small pebble and started tossing it up and down. "I just can't wait to get out of her and get back to my wife...my children."

_Malon..._

He laughed a little and threw the pebble. "You know she's mad at me... she thinks I will be checking out the princess the whole time, and she says once I get a few glimpses of Zelda I will never look at her the same way. "

"That she isn't as beautiful as Zelda is, and that she can't afford nice clothing like her. That basically i'm betraying her. But I love my wife, she is the most important person in my life. I think she's beautiful, maybe not as beautiful as the princess. But looks aren't everything yah?"

He lifted his head up. "Listen to me, rambling on about myself." "You got a girl back home?"

"Uh..yeah. Yeah I do..." He stood up suddenly and came pat me on the back.

"Well alright! Good for you! What's she like?"

"She's um, she's a good person.."

He raised his eyebrow at me. Dammit I don't know why i'm freezing up like this. I have something good to say about Malon! I love her for goddesses sake! I do! I do! Say something good about her link, you look like an ass to the guy who just gave a whole heartfelt speech about his wife.

"She's your wife..?"

"ah no not yet...but were getting there. Just trying to save up some money."

"That's my man! Planning on proposing! That makes me glad to hear you aren't some slob that cheats on his women ya know. Love em with all your heart! That's what they're here for."

"Yeah.. true.."

"So she isn't worried about you "sneaking a peek" at the Princess?" He was joking but I felt a tremendous pain stirke my heart when he mentioned that.

"Aha..not really, she's just worried about me in general, you know how woman can be..." I was attempting to change the subject, Malon and Zelda just dosen't sit well with me.

"Heh, yah I know what you mean buddy... anyways I think we need to get some shut eye. Work starts up bright and early!"

"Oh yay, can't wait for that adventure tomorrow, like today wasn't enough.."

"I hear ya buddy..well night." He quickly placed his small pillow on the dirt floor and within a few seconds he was passed out and snoring. Must've been a really long day for him. Guess I better be doing the same.

I layed down, but I'm apparenly not as lucky as this guy. This ground is just too hard, but im used to sleeping in a nice little haypile, or when im super lucky a bed when talon is out of town. But this is just sad. And I know a lot about being sad...

Not being to express my feelings for Malon...

Being in this hell hole..

Being poor..

Having to work for Zelda...

Not seeing Zelda..

Zelda.. Zelda..Zelda..

...

_"Zelda please...please come with me. I want to be with you but no one wants us to be together, I can't take it anymore.. I can't go on living without you.."_

_"Link.." She planted her mouth against mouth. I couldn't tell if she was crying or if it was just the rain. It was pouring down, I could barely see. _

_"I love you so so much, but you must stop before you get us killed! My father has no problem killing you off, killing me off as well if I dare live my life with you! Think rationally, you can have a great life, a fantastic love filled life with Malon.. Link please think. Not with your heart but with your brain.."_

_"But Zelda..."_

_"It might not be the right choice, but it's the smartest one. Link please.."_

_"ALRIGHT LINK LET GO OF MY DAUGHTER OR I'LL HAVE YOU KILLED." The king approached with just aboutn 20 feet to spare, him and all 25 guards aiming their arrows at me and Zelda. This is it for us. _

_"FATHER STOP!"_

_"ZELDA IF YOU GO WITH THIS PEASANT I'LL HAVE TO SHOOT YOU TOO. I CANNOT HAVE THIS MOVE ZELDA. NOW!"_

_I couldn't beileve what I was hearing, he was willing to kill his daughter off just because she loved someone who has no land, no royalty? I'm still a good man..._

_I looked at Zelda with hope. "Zelda will take the chance with me, we can jump before they shoot us. We can make it..come on.. Please my love.."_

_Zelda closed her eyes and turned her head towards her father then back towards me. _

_"Link dont be a fool please.." She was whispering so softly I could barley hear her through the pouding of the rain hitting the groud. Everything seemed much louder than her voice, I think my brain was trying to block out the rejection, my whole life was fading, she was fading away from me._

_"But Zelda.."_

_"YOUV'E GOT 30 SECONDS ZELDA! MAKE YOUR CHOICE! A LOVE LIFE OF DEATH WITH HIM, OR A FANTASTIC MORTAL LIFE WITH A MAN WHO CAN REALLY LOVE YOU..."_

_She never took her gaze from me, this time I could clearly see the tears continously pouring from her sad eyes._

_"Zelda?..."_

_At this point everything froze, I couldn't hear the rain, her dad yelling, or her beautiful voice, all I could do is look, look and watch her mouth move._

_"Im...sorry.."_

_And just as quickly as her mouth moved, her body went along with it. She left me..once again. _

_This time to die..._

_"ALRIGHT BOYS GET HIM!"_

_I turned towards the arrows getting ready to shoot me, every single last one. I took one last glimpse of my life and Zelda was nowhere to be seen, but I didn't make the wrong decision I died for someone I loved, even if they betrayed me.._

_"FIRE!"_

_..._

"AH!" I jerked up suddenly...I'm covered from head to toe in sweat. Some dream.

"WHAT! WHAT'S WRONG! Kirik jumped up and jumped into an attack postion.

"Nothing..sorry I just had a nightmare." He sighed and relaxed his body. "Oh well thank godesses everything is alright. Oh sorry about your nightmare, wanna talk about it?"

"Oh no thanks, I think I might need to just take a walk. Get some fresh air."

Kirik layed back down and closed his eyes, "Okay just be careful! Don't know whats lurking out there at night."

"Yeah I think I'll be alright. I'll be back soon.."

As soon as I walked out the tent I felt a giant cool breeze hit me. I should probably be sleeping outside it feels much better out here, I might refrain from getting nightmares. You know how you feel when you have a dream and all day long that dream just follows you or keeps popping up in your head? Or how when you go back to sleep it leaves off from where it stopped, well I surely didn't want to finish off that dream, I think I get it.

*Rustle rustle*

"What's that! Who's there?" I slowly reached for my pocket knife and turned as quickly as I could to the direction of the noise.

"You've got to be kidding me, you'd think this place would have better security."

*Rustle*

"COME OUT NOW OR ILL THROW THE KNIFE."

"Link...shhhh it's me..."

"Who's me who?" It was a girl's voice im sure of it, but it was spoken so softly I couldn't identify it. I crouched closer to the bush then she came out.

"It's me Link...Zelda.."

...

**Okay you guys sorry I had writers block for a while but i'm glad I got this chapter up! I plan to take you on a rollercoaster with this story XD haha! I hope yall liked it.**

**Thank you guys for reading and reviewing it gives me the strength to write more!**

**I'll update soon! **

**Read&review please! **


	5. Ch 5

**Here you guys go! I really hope you like it :) I've been busy playing final fantasy X and X-2 , and i'm so emotionally attached to it! Sorry for taking so long! haha**

**...**

I couldn't believe my eyes, what I was hearing, am I still dreaming? Why would she be doing this? I'm going to go crazy, my whole plan was to avoid her as much as possible, and now she's sneaking out to come talk to me? That tops it. Honestly I don't know whether to be angry,scared,happy, or sad. What do I say, where do I start? It's been years.

Guess I should try to say something, and if it's something nice comes out of my mouth, well that'd be a shocker to you and me both.

"Link, I'm so happy to see you!" She quietly yelled out as she ran towards me with open arms.

You kidding me? I don't think so. She can't pretend everything is okay now. Not after everything she did. Everything she caused. I stepped to the side quickly dodging her grasp.

"..Link?" Her face quickly changed. Confusion merged with hurt.

"Zelda... what do you want.. I really don't have much I want to say to you.." What does she expect from me?

"Link..why are you being like this? I've just come to greet you.. I haven't seen you in so very long, I've missed you quiet so..." She put her head down, her voice was starting to get softer and softer.

"WHY AM I BEING LIKE THIS? ARE YOU KIDDING ME! HA!" I was raising my voice a little louder to express my frustration, but not loud enough to wake up the men around, I don't need that kind of trouble right now.

I paused and took a deep breath.

"Zelda, why are you here? You need to get back up to your room and stay there. Before you get ME in trouble."

"But.." She whispered.

"BUT NOTHING! Look Zelda I don't want to talk to you, you must be out of your mind if you think it's okay to leave me like that and now I have to work for your stupid royal wedding. Jeez you've got to be KIDDING ME!" I balled my fist in anger at the moment. Thinking about her in love with some stupid rich guy made me so angry. And I know it wasn't my place to, I don't control her, and who am I kidding? I don't have much room to talk, I'm with Malon... It's just when I though about it, all the memories of our past flashed quickly before my eyes, and it made my heart ache everytime.

"WHAT IS SO WRONG WITH WANTING TO GET A CHANCE TO TALK TO YOU!" She too now was whispering louder. "I WANT TO JUST EXPLAIN THINGS LINK..." She took a deep breath and relaxed her body.

"I want to really talk things over Link... please give me a chance..Don't be so harsh."

"Don't be so harsh? DON'T BE SO HARSH?" I was getting closer and closer to her, I felt like the closer I got, maybe the more she could feel my pain, my anger.

"Link I have many important things I want to tell you... please just calm down. Please... im begging you."

I couldn't keep going...for once I didn't have ther strength to continue fighting with her, nor to keep hurting her.

"Zelda..what do you want..."

She took my balled fist into her dainty little hands, they were frightfully cold, without thinking I gripped both of her hands together under mine to warm them.

"Link...I-"

"Hey link brother? You out there? What's going on?" I heard Kirka call out loudly.

Zelda quickly turned her head towards the direction of Kirka's voice then back to my eyes. We had no time to think especially talk. This would have to wait, right now im worried about us not getting caught. As the bushes started rustling I knew we didn't have a second to spare.

"Princess, go now.." She didn't heed me as quickly as I would have liked. She gave me one last look of deep affection and nodded, she started to run off but stopped for a second and turned towards me and said,

"It's Zelda Link, It has been and always will be to you..."

"What..." But she couldn't hear me ask that.

Within a few seconds of standing there, watching to make sure she got back safely, I seen her disappear into the nights darkness.

"Hey Link!" Karik came running out. He paused for a deep breath. "I was worried about you ya! I heard some commotion out here so I thought I'd come make sure everything was alright!"

I was sort of mad, mad that he ruined this moment, I didn't know if what Zelda had to say was good or bad, but to hear anything from her was a gift. But I can't stay mad, after all he has no idea what's going on in this twisted world of mine...

"Link? You alright brother?..."

"Uh, yeah I'm fine, I was just talking to my self out here, trying to think about things."

He paused for a minute and put his head down in embarrassment. "Oh I'm sorry, didn't mean to wreck up your unwinding time..I just thought you might have got in contact with some fiends ya? Didn't want you to get hurt out here alone."

"Heh..it's fine, I was just about done anyways...say let's go back to bed, we have to be up in a few hours."

"Yah! I'm right behind you there buddy!"

Time to sleep and wait for the morning time, and maybe see Zelda again...

...

"ALRIGHT MEN! RISE AND SHINE! Time to start working! Everyone up now!"

"Ugh.." Man I so tired, I sort of wish that I had went to bed way sooner.. wait. ZELDA! I almost forgot, today I might catch her alone at some point and finally see what she's been wanting to tell me.

I jumped up and threw on my tunic, I was ready to get this solved. You know that aching in your heart when you just need some kind of closure or information you've been dying for? Well that's how I was feeling right about now.

"Ay, ay what's the rush Link? You sure seem super spunky today. You that excited to work?"

"Heh..well I think of it as, the faster we work, the faster we can come back here!" I lied.

"Eh.. well I don't think it work's like that pal, but im behind ya 100 percent!" Karik patted me on the back.

"ALRIGHT YOU LITTLE GIRLS QUIT GOSSIPING AND HEAD TOWARDS THE NORTH SIDE OF CASTLE GROUNDS, YOU'SE TWO WILL BE ON GROUND DUTY TODAY!"

"And what exactly is that?..." Whatever it was sounded like too much work. I know this guy didn't like me, so I'm sure he's going to give us the crappiest job out there.

"Do I have to explain EVERYTHING to you two pin heads? What does ground duty sound like?"

Both of us. Blank.

"Oh brother, Okay! Listen up! Ground work is basically, clearing the area from fiends, picking up glass or any other object that might harm someone, and try trimmin the weeds will ya?"

I just sat there and stared at him, part of me wanted to punch him square in the nose but, the smart part of me knew it wasn't worth it. He'll get his one day.

"CRYSTAL CLEAR?"

"Sure." I responded.

"Alright then, head out!"

...

So Kirka and I headed out, the North side of the castle grounds wasn't too far from our tent so that was a good thing. It's scorching outside, and here we are dressed for a winter festival or something.

"Do you see any fiends yet Link?"

I could barley see anyone the sun was burning my eyes. I cupped my hand over eyes and looked from side to side.

"Eh...not that I can tell so far. Man what do they expect us to do?"

"I don't know. We can't work if we can't see." Kirka responded.

"Hmmm..still scanning.." I could look all day but I wasn't getting anywhere till the sun starts to set.

"Aye, Link take a gander! Quick!" Kirka pulled me swiftly towards him.

"What? What! A fiend where?" I pulled out my sword, finally some action.

"No..." He paused. " It's the princess.."

I slowly lifted my head in the dierections Kirka's was facing, and sure enough there she was once again.. in a window just fiddling with things in the room. In that moment she looked priceless...Her dress was fitted perfectly to her hourglass figure; a carnation pink with white laces traveling down to the bottom. The top of her dress dipped down to the tip of her cleavage, leaving plenty of men's minds to wander i'm sure. Her blonde hair shimmered from the sun's rays hitting the window, she was truly a beauty. That angelic milky white skin that covered her from hair to toe, her cheeks were as pink as the cherry blossoms that begins blooming in spring. And those eyes, I could never forget those piercing blue eyes, that burned with resolve. This is the woman I once wanted to live my life with, key word...once.

"Aye, she's quite a looker yah?" He paused and shook his head in disbelief. "No wonder my wife is angry with me heh, she was right!"

Indeed she was my friend...

"Now don't get me wrong, I would never hurt my wife, but can you imagine one night with her? "

I didn't know how to answer that, and even before I could attempt, he kept on.

"No, but she isn't the kind of girl you take care of for one night. She's the type you love for the rest of your life. Forgive me goddesses. I shouldn't even speak in such dirty ways about our future queen, and disrespect my wife."

Listening to this made me feel worse and worse about what I was doing to Malon, I'm trying to make more contact with the princess when I shouldn't pay any mind. Im outta here, going do my work. I don't want to dwell on this any longer.

I turned around and started walking in the opposite direction. "Well Karik let's hurry and fin-"

"Hey...Link...?" He was stuttering and whispering. Was he scared of something?

"What is it? I wasn't turning back.

"What did you do?..."

"What do you mean wha-"

He interrupted. "Why is the Princess staring at you like that?"

I slowly turned my head to look into Zelda's window, and there she was staring at me with a barren glare fixed upon her face. We were both to scared to move, I wasn't sure what that look meant, and Kirka probably thought we going to be beheaded for peeking into her window.

"What is with the glare..."He questioned me. As if I knew the answer.

"I'm not sure.."

"I don't like it one bit, let's get going please!" He tugged on my tunic with great determination. But I couldn't pull away and neither could she, she just starred and so did I. What did It mean, she was smiling last night? What was I to do..

"NOW LINK! PLEASE! BEFORE WERE BEHEADED!" He shoved me away from sight of the window.

"AWEE MAN! I knew that was wrong of me, please forgive me, please forgive me, please please GODDESSES!"

What was I to do now? And yeah yeah I know. I looked.

...

**Okay well I hope this chapter was worth it! I worked hard on it for the past 4 nights so please enjoy! And I can't wait to continue writing! Thank you to all my reviwers you keep me writing!**

**Please enjoy and read && Review!**

**Thanks to! Ya'll keep me going! I'll update soon :)**

**EternityRoze262 **

**NorwegianHippo **

**Orphan **

**Charxilyn **

**NotTrista69 (sigh) hahahha **

**Jazzmatazz2000 **

**Caffeinewired. **

**la generala **

**thunderlight24**


	6. Ch 6

**Finally a new update! Sorry for awhile I lost interest in fanfiction...But my love for it has come back! Just hope I'm not too rusty :)**

**I just hope that all of you are still interested in my story whether you review are not, I appreciate the views, follows, and fave's! And for the ones that take time out of your day to leave me a little compliment or criticism THANKS SO MUCH! It keeps me going, I want to keep you all entertained :)**

**Enough ranting. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em>"Hey...Link...?" He was stuttering and whispering. Was he scared of something?<em>

_"What is it? I wasn't turning back._

_"What did you do?..."_

_"What do you mean wha-"_

_He interrupted. "Why is the Princess staring at you like that?"_

_I slowly turned my head to look into Zelda's window, and there she was staring at me with a barren glare fixed upon her face. We were both to scared to move, I wasn't sure what that look meant, and Kirka probably thought we going to be beheaded for peeking into her window._

_"What is with the glare..."He questioned me. As if I knew the answer._

_"I'm not sure.."_

_"I don't like it one bit, let's get going please!" He tugged on my tunic with great determination. But I couldn't pull away and neither could she, she just stared and so did I. What did It mean, she was smiling last night? What was I to do.._

_"NOW LINK! PLEASE! BEFORE WERE BEHEADED!" He shoved me away from sight of the window._

_"AWEE MAN! I knew that was wrong of me, please forgive me, please forgive me, please please GODDESSES!"_

_What was I to do now? And yeah yeah I know. I looked._

* * *

><p>Karik gave my tunic one more good pull, but before I turned around to finally acknowledge him I could hear his feet slamming heavily against the ground. I stared a Zelda a few more seconds, just trying to figure out what she wanted. Maybe she was signaling she wanted to see me again or maybe she had something to important to tell me that she didn't get to say the night before. Yeah that has to be it, I mean we were interrupted and she wouldn't have come out for nothing. But as soon as that thought crossed my mind she turned around and walked away without any different emotion coming across her face.<p>

That was weird. I'm totally confused and bothered by what just happened...wait no, no I'm not, what the hell am I thinkin, why am I giving into her? I mean why should I be paying any attention? I'm here to make preparations for the wedding to get paid, paid so I can save up for MY wedding with Malon..that woman I guess I am spending the rest of my life with...Zelda had caught me off guard last night, I'm not going to let myself forgive her for what she did.

"Hey bonehead! Mind getting to work today instead of trying to sneak a peek at the princess?"

I turned around to see another smart ass guard with a devious little smirk plastered across his moronic looking face.

"eh sorry about that...I wasn't trying to sneak a peek, just kind of drifting off, heh. It can get little a boring around here, just looking for a little excitement."

"Yeah what ever you say pervert, but don't look for it here! Just get back to work before I report ya to the future king. He'd have you killed in second for even thinking about his bride to be. I wouldn't be too stupid if I was you." He added.

I bawled my first up. I wasn't a pervert. "Yes sir...I'll get back to work...sorry."

"Well, off you go then." He flung his hand in the opposite direction, signaling me to go work.

And with that I headed back to the campgrounds confused and troubled.

* * *

><p>After I finished a long days worked I headed towards back to our tent. But before I could get there Karik came running up to me in a hurry. "Hey Link! You got a letter in!"<p>

I walked a little faster to get to him, I'm sure the letter was from Malon, it got me a little excited. Finally something a little positive is coming into this.

"It's from your woman, ya?" He asked nudging me with a big grin on his face as he handed me the letter.

"Heh, yeah. I knew it wouldn't be long."

"Well that's good, it shows that she's worried about you and all, not many women out there like that. You a lucky one Link!"

I paused.

"Well...go ahead and read it brotha!"

I opened the letter with Karik standing over my shoulder, reading along with me.

_My dearest Link, I know it may sound silly but I miss you already. I hope the preparations are soon over because I need you here with me, I'm going crazy without you! Anyways everything is good here at the ranch, the clouds are progressively getting darker by the day. Hope nothing is to come of it_ _though...anyhow I trust everything is good where you are, just be safe and return home soon. I love you dearly._

_ Love Malon_

"Oh that was real sweet ya, that should keep you going while your here! Whenever your down or tired just look at that letter and it should pick you right back up! That's what I do." Karik said while patting me on the back.

"Yeah, good idea..."

He's right, I need to focus on this, Malon can always make me feel better, this letter will help keep my mind off..her.

"So Link, what happened earlier? That was pretty freaky when the Princess caught you peeping at her ya?"

"I wasn't peeping! AND YOU WERE THERE TOO DON'T FORGET!" I yelled.

"Ya, well whatever you call it, it made me nervous. Let's never do that again, we are lucky she didn't get frightened and call guards to behead us or something. Ya know, I think the goddesses were really punishing us for looking at her like that. We are FAITHFUL men, we only have eyes for one woman...shame on us. I don't care how beautiful our future queen is, it's not worth all the trouble it will surely cause that's for sure."

_It's not? And did he have to stress faithfulness to me?_

"Alright buddy, let's call it a day and go back in the tent we need to get our rest. These days are long but they don't ever get any easier, and I doubt they ever will. They can take my blood, sweat, tears, and dignity! But they will never take my sleep! HAHAHA!" He let out a roar of laughter.

I smiled.

" Yeah, I think I'm gonna hit the hay early tonight too. These guards are riding my ass and I don't know how much longer I can take them before taking a shovel to their faces. Being sleep deprived is the last thing I need, then I might actually end up doing it."

"I here ya buddy." Karik cackled. He then slid off his boots and placed them next to my mat as he laid down on his.

"GEEZ!" I yelled out as I got a whiff of his boots. "Get those reeking old boots away from me Karik! They'll give me nightmares with how bad they smell."

He laughed. "Oh Link, I wasn't lying when I said you was a funny guy. You are exaggerating those boots don't smell that bad. It's a manly smell, get used to it pretty boy!"

"Get used to that? No thanks, but I appreciate the laugh!"

"Hey you ain't gonna write your woman tonight before bed Link?" Karik questioned as he slipped into his mat.

"...Nah, I'm too tired, I'll get to it tomorrow when I am feeling refreshed." I lied.

Karik nodded, I can tell he was getting sleepier by the lack of him responding.

"Night brotha." He mumbled.

"Goodnight." I replied.

As soon as I closed my eyes, I could feel my body drifting away so fast, almost instantly after I shut my eyes. It felt so good. But images kept flashing threw my head, the past, more of me and Zelda. I wanted to shut those thoughts down immediately and think of what I was going to say when I wrote Malon back. But my body was refusing those thoughts, almost like it wasn't important at all...my body wanted to process these thoughts even though it was barley functioning.

* * *

><p>"WAKE UP NOW KID!" A voice boomed.<p>

As I opened my eyes I noticed two of the guards were standing over me.

"The Princess is asking for ya, you are probably getting thrown in prison for your little escapade yesterday. Serves ya right!"

"Enough lollygagging! Get up will you! The princess must not be kept waiting, you are just making it worse on yourself boy." The second guard barked.

Before I could retort back they both took an arm and pulled me up. I looked at Karik as the were shoving me out the door, he just stared at me with immense regard. Speechless.

They literally shoved me across the front field of Hyrule and everyone just glared at me with a fearful look. Some stopped staring when a guard would look back and start working harder and faster. They must've thought I was a lazy fool who was being canned from this stupid job..but I knew this had to have been personal. First the late night visit, then the event from yesterday. This was all beginning to be to much, it isn't what I signed up for. The more I saw her the more she crossed my mind and it was pissing me off.

We finally had reached the front gate. No words were spoken the guards nodded to the security guarding the gates signalling them to open.

"Alright you lecher time to face the consequences. We're here."

They walked me into the front door of the castle where the Princess was already there just awaiting my arrival. I was thankful no one else was in here, word was going to spread, spread fast, and that meant it might get out to Malon.

"Thank you gentlemen, I will take care of this matter from here on out."

"You want us to come with Princess? I mean to watch him and all so he doesn't do anything crazy?"

She smiled. "No thank you. I can handle it from here as I said. Thank you for your courageousness and for being so helpful, but, that will be all."

"Yes your highness."

They walked off as Zelda approached me. I wasn't in the mood for this, especially after being drug across a damn field.

"What do you want." I spat.

"Link, please don't do this to us. I didn't like the way things ended the other night and I wanted to finish saying what I had to say to you."

"What I'm doing to us? Look what your doing to us! Staring at me, tying to sneak around to say a few meaningless words. I have a women back home waiting for me! AND YOUR GETTING MARRIED. You are being stupid about this whole thing!"

"You..you are seeing someone else?" She said dispiritedly.

I could tell my words were hurting her.

She paused. "Haven't you said enough hurtful things to me Link? I get it that your mad at me for what happened years ago..and I am truly sorry. I guess it was stupid of me to do this..."

"What are you talking about?"

"I requested that you would come here so I could finally speak to you, I told Impa to make sure you were one of the men who got called to come help for this STUPID WEDDING." She slammed her fist against the wall weakly.

I was shocked, I didn't know what else to say to her. Why would she be doing all this?

"But why, what is possibly so important that you risk hurting the both of us again..." I could feel the tears start to well up in my eyes. Dammit, this is exactly why I didn't want to talk to her. "WHY ARE YOU BREAKING MY HEART OVER AND OVER AGAIN, HAVEN'T YOU DONE ENOUGH!" At this point they were falling from my face continuously.

She walked up to me and grabbed my hands, my heart fluttered. As I looked into her eyes I could see the pain inside of her as well, and in that moment, I knew everything that I had with Malon was going to be thrown away.

"I'm sorry Link, I never meant to hurt you...

"BULLSHIT ZELDA! YOU KNEW WHAT YOU WERE DOING TO ME ALL ALONG, AND I HATE YOU FOR IT."

"LINK YOU DON'T MEAN THAT! QUIT IT! PLEASE JUST LISTEN TO ME!" She cried out.

I stopped. Not because she yelled at me, but because I was tired of all the running, all the lies I kept telling myself about how I didn't care about her. I still loved her more than anyone, and I knew I always would.

"Love me Link." She commanded.

"What?"

"Love me like I love you...take me. For right now I am yours and only yours."

* * *

><p><strong>Phew! Finally done. I hope you enjoyed! It's just going to get juicier from here on out! Please stay with my story I am grateful for all you readers! I love making this story and I hope you enjoyed!<strong>

** Thanks for the support! I will update soon :)**

**And I noticed I have been misspelling Karik's name on accident! Sorry for the confusion! :)**


	7. Ch 7

"I'm_ sorry Link, I never meant to hurt you..._

_"BULLSHIT ZELDA! YOU KNEW WHAT YOU WERE DOING TO ME ALL ALONG, AND I HATE YOU FOR IT."_

_"LINK YOU DON'T MEAN THAT! QUIT IT! PLEASE JUST LISTEN TO ME!" She cried out._

_I stopped. Not because she yelled at me, but because I was tired of all the running, all the lies I kept telling myself about how I didn't care about her. I still loved her more than anyone, and I knew I always would._

_"Love me Link." She commanded._

_"What?"_

_"Love me like I love you...take me. For right now I am yours and only yours."_

* * *

><p>I don't know what to do. I mean I do, I want to take her into my arms, kiss her passionately, and make love till we cant go any longer...I want to show her how much I truly love her, how much I need her. But then again I have a fiancée, I can't do that to Malon.<p>

But she will never find out...

"Zelda...I-"

"Link..." She walked up to me and nuzzled her face into the crook of my neck and I could feel her smile start to spread. Her breath was lightly touching my skin, giving me goose bumps all over my body. I reached around to grab her dainty waist to draw her even closer to me. It was becoming vital to have her touching me now. I was in too deep...I couldn't go back now.

But Would I hurt her? Would someone find out? Will Malon find out? Will we do this more than once...will Zelda turn out to be my wife one day?

"Link..." She repeated. "Stop talking to yourself inside your mind!" She giggled. She knew me better than anyone. She was good indeed. That's probably part of the reason I loved her so much, she got me when no one else did. She could read my mind faster than I could realize what was even going through this crazy mind of mine.

"Zelda, I don't kno-"

"Don't think Link...do." She interrupted.

I was about to protest again, against my mind and bodies will, but she placed her finger on my lips and looked up at me.

"I love you Link, for you are truly the most handsome man in all of Hyrule! And how noble you are, my my...I dream about you often...I dream about the moment when you make mad passionate love to me!" She said with such passion trembling in her voice. I was starting to get aroused. "I have to have you Link...as I lay in bed at night, I think about how you will soon give yourself to Malon. As for myself, I will have to be at the future kings beck and call. Surely he will be wanting a son. All the pressure will be on me! Oh how frightened I am of the future, how jealous I am that Malon get's to have the simple life...with MY love."

Zelda...

"I am truly covetous of her for many many reasons..." She looked down in embarrassment.

"Zelda. Please." I took her face into the palm of my hands and stared into her alluring cerulean eyes filled with hope. Hope for the future.

"Link..."

"You could have that life Zelda! You could be my wife. I promise I will take good care of you, I promise! I will give you everything you need." I pulled my hands away from her face to grab her hands. "I might not give you gold or diamonds, or many maids to come after you every step you take. But I would love you and only you every night...love you whether we had a boy or a girl. I would do absolutely anything for you! I love you Zelda...I love you so much." After my heartbreaking speech I went in to seal the deal with the kiss, but she turned her head.

"Link please...no more talk of this nonsense right now...can we please make love first?"

"I...uh.."

I wanted to question her more, but I assumed she wanted to wait to talk about serious things when we had more time. So I just kept my mouth shut as she wished.

She pressed her lips lightly against mine and pulled back before I could get the chance to deepen the kiss. Dammit...I wish she would stop toying with me. Don't get me wrong I have plenty of patience...but she was driving me crazy.

"What do you say to my offer Link? Will you please make love to me..? Please?" She gave me a slight frown with this question. Assuming I would continue to decline. But she was wrong this time.

I crashed my lips into hers. Tasting the extreme passion in her lips, she let out a soft moan that caused my erection to start to grow.

I pulled away for brief second to respond. "I love you Zelda...I need you."

She paused and gave me a big smile, the kind of smiles she used to give me when we first started hanging out, the kind of smiles she gave me when I took her out to see Hyrule...the kind I used to get just by walking into the castle door to pick her up...it was the first thing that made my heart stop.

We wasted no time kissing furiously, I started to make my way down to untie her dress. These damn fancy dresses are so hard to undo. She must have seen my struggle because she pulled away and let out a small laugh.

"Link," She paused, and easily unraveled the laces that held up her elegant dress and let it drop to the ground. She didn't look me in the eyes at first. She just stood there and let me observe her. It brought so many butterflies to my stomach I wasn't sure what to do next, I didn't know how to make a move on this enticing woman...I was in complete awe.

"Goddesses, help me..."

She smiled and walked closer to me. "Do you...like?"

Like she had to ask. It was the most beautiful sight I have ever seen, her slim body just grazing up against me now. Her skin was perfect, it was so milky white, not a scratch on her. Her collarbones' stuck out begging me to kiss all over them, and her breast perked up against my chest which was driving me to the bridge of insanity.

She must have sensed my intense lust because she grabbed my bottoms and gave a small tug. I helped her to untie them, not wanting to waste anymore time I pushed her onto the bed and got on top. She grabbed my sides and dug her nails into them. Another moan escaped her mouth after she let out a small growl. She was turning into someone I have never seen before. She was ready to tear me up, it was kind of alarming, but in all the same it was the biggest turn on in my life. I couldn't believe I was actually living in this moment...

"Link...now!" She commanded. You could see the lust in her eyes growing...the want.

"Yo...yo...you sure you're ready?" Damn stuttering...

She nodded. "Make love to me the whole day Link...please..."

I wasted no more time asking questions, thinking, or teasing, I followed my Princess orders. I was going to make the best love to her...I was going to take care of her. Forever.

* * *

><p><strong><span>2 months later<span>**

It has been about 2 months since me and Zelda had made the most passionate love that could possibly be made. We did it over and over and over again...it had changed me. It has changed my life. I feel different. I'm honestly questioning, what kind of guy have I become? I used to be the good guy, the honest guy, the one that actually followed his morals...but I cant resist, it's like Zelda always had some kind of spell over me. I was her little puppet, she played with me when she wanted, and then would put me away in a forgotten box for months, maybe years. It was also a shame that I never thought about Malon during our whole escapade. Never once. I cant say I felt bad about doing that because I will not lie and say I regret sleeping with Zelda, and although it was against all things good, I did it and it felt like I finally made a good decision with something.

Although. Zelda never spoke to me again after that day. She shooed my away from the castle in the rush without a kiss or sincere goodbye. I had to head back to my tent and continue working on that wretched wedding. I was never called for or looked at again. I thought things would have changed, I though she would become my wife. But, I guess she's okay where she is it and I can never take happiness away from someone I love.

"Link!" Malon cried out!

I snapped out of my daydream and turned around to face my fiancée. We were to be wed in 4 months, and how excited she was.

"I am so excited about the wedding!" She squealed.

I smiled at her excitement. Me too Malon..."

"I still have SO many things to do!" She sighed. "I hope we can get it done before the wedding!"

"I'm sure we will. Don't worry so much Malon! Please..."

"Hmmm, you're right..as long as I have this great man besides me helping me a long the way I'm sure we can it get done!" She said sweetly. She then placed a kiss on my cheek. "I love you Link..."

Lies.

"I...I..I love you to Malon."

She nodded, pleased with my response.

"Oh! I have to go help father with the animals but I will be back later. You still going to head to the marketplace and get us some vegetables?"

"Oh...Yeah, It's getting dark so I should probably head that way now, I had forgot.

"Okay, Well be safe my dear..."

"Always..."

And with that she gave me another kiss, on the lips this time, and headed off to help her father. I guess that left me to go to the marketplace...

I don't like going there, because its to close to the castle. But I know I wouldn't see her...so I had to go get the job done. After all, a mans got to do what a mans got to do!

* * *

><p>I finally made my way to the marketplace door, I had to hurry and shop because everything would be closing soon. It wasn't safe to be out a night in Hyrule field, you never know what kind of weirdo's would be out.<p>

"Good afternoon link!" The chubby gate greeter announced with a big smile.

"Ah! Hello Mrs. Tarahe, having a good evening I presume?" I smiled back.

"Oh yes Link! Thank you for asking...picking up a few things today?"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Well I hope your evening is filled with love and good news my dear sweet boy!" She patted me on the back. Such kindness, such warmth. Something I felt like I didn't deserve from anyone anymore.

"Thank you Mrs. Tarahe, same to you." I bowed my head and continued on.

* * *

><p>"Lets see...carrots...carrots...I need carrots." Dammit I can never find the last thing on the list. Of course if I wouldn't have came so late I probably would have caught the carrots before everyone else got to them. Well I cant go home without them...maybe I can go pick some from the field...sometimes they are out there. I just gotta hurry before it gets pitch dark.<p>

I headed towards the gate entrance again with my groceries when I heard a familiar voice call my name.

"Link!"

I turned around to find Zelda's care taker right behind me. What was going on now?

"Impa? What's going on?"

"Shhhh Link. Don't be obvious, please you must follow me! It very important that you talk with your Queen..eh Zelda I mean. Sorry, sometimes I get so caught up being so proper I forget about how close you two are."

"Well...What is it Impa? Is everything ok?"

"You need to talk to Zelda Link...She needs you now more than ever... come on let's head that way towards the castle. She's waiting right at the entrance of the first guard gate." She pulled my hand to drag me along.

"What! Oh no no no!" I stopped in my tracks. I wasn't heading over there for her to use me again, or whatever the hell she wanted. She kept messing up my life and then leaving me. Couldn't she leave me the hell alone?

"Link, Please."

"No Impa. I am so sorry, but every time I talk to Zelda something bad comes out of it and I can-"

"LINK!" She interrupted. "You will come! This is your responsibility now! Your queen needs you and you WILL GO!" Her voiced boomed with anger.

"I...I..ok..." I sighed. I didn't know what was going on but I didn't want to anger her...she was like a mother figure to me, I didn't want to disobey or displease her. I have already done enough of that.

"Thank you." She calmed down. "Please now hurry its not that far at all. Just go up there and talk to her really quick. I am assuming the king is almost done with his.." She paused and made a disgusted face.

Did she hate him too?

"His fooling around or whatever you may call it! And if Zelda isn't back, he will be sending every solider out to look for her! So I beg of you! Run boy!"

I nodded and quickly made my way over the first guard gate. The gate on which I've made it though so many times...I was such a sneaky little kid when I was younger.

Before I could reach the very front of it Zelda rushed towards me.

"Hi...your majesty." It felt weird saying that.

She looked up and me an gave me a big grin..."Link!"

"Zelda. Please, don't say too much. Just tell me what is so urgent."

"But I-"

"No every time we start talking bad things happen...and feelings start coming up. Where we left off is bad enough. You lied to me and broke my heart again. I cant take much more of it! I didn't even want to be here, so...just please say what you have to say and let me go..."

"Bu-"

"ZELDA!" I yelled. Almost too angrily.

Her face sunk back into a sad state.

"Link" She paused for a good while and then took my hand.

"What are you doing Zelda?"

She then carefully placed my hand onto her stomach and placed her hand over mine. She then gave a faint smile and bowed her head.

"Link... I'm pregnant...2 months to be exact." She sighed. "This is your baby, not the kings, and I just thought you should know..."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! Phew update complete :) I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter. We a little over halfway through :)) Sorry it took so long! But ill update soon!<strong>

**Please review if you can :) They are always much appreciated!**


	8. Ch 8

"Zelda. Please, don't say too much. Just tell me what is so urgent."

_"But I-"_

_"No every time we start talking bad things happen...and feelings start coming up. Where we left off is bad enough. You lied to me and broke my heart again. I cant take much more of it! I didn't even want to be here, so...just please say what you have to say and let me go..."_

_"Bu-"_

_"ZELDA!" I yelled. Almost too angrily._

_Her face sunk back into a sad state._

_"Link" She paused for a good while and then took my hand._

_"What are you doing Zelda?"_

_She then carefully placed my hand onto her stomach and placed her hand over mine. She then gave a faint smile and bowed her head._

_"Link... I'm pregnant...2 months to be exact." She sighed. "This is your baby, not the kings, and I just thought you should know..."_

* * *

><p>Pregnant...with MY child? Was this some kind of sick joke, or another lie to rope me back into another meaningless fling?<p>

We just sat there in silence for a moment, neither one of us knowing what to say, I wasn't sure if her heart was racing...but I felt like mine was about to pop out of my chest.

"Link..." Zelda managed. "I know this is sudden, and I am sorry to be bothering you again... but, I really thought you should know." She took a deep breath. "If this is your child... which I am quite confident in the fact... I just want you to know I will try to let you see the child whenever I can make a quick visit."

"What?" I finally spoke. "You are going to TRY and come see me whenever you can sneak out with MY child? Are you kidding?!" I let out a laugh. Not an 'I find this amusing' laugh but an 'I can't believe this situation I'm in' laugh.

She looked bewildered.

"Link? What in goddesses name do you expect me to do! I am carrying another mans child! If the King would find out about this he would have BOTH of us killed, may I remind you! It's already bad enough that I am STRESSING out to the fact that this child may come out with BLONDE hair and BLUE eyes while my husband has RED hair and BROWN eyes and could possibly start questioning things then... I have to deal with you always jumping down my throat for one thing or another! I JUST THOUGHT THAT MAYBE FOR ONCE I WAS DOING A GOOD THING!"

By the end of her statement she started to let tears fall freely from her eyes, and trying hard to catch her breath. Boy she was really letting me have it.

"Link, I know I haven't been the best woman to you, but deep down I do love you... and only you! But I know we can never be together..."

"Zelda! Stop it! Please..." I begged. "I have told you a few times.. we could run away together."

"No." She whispered sadly.

"Yes." I retorted as softly as her. I moved in closer and cupped her chin into my hands to look her in the eyes.

"Me, you, and.." I paused to place my hand over her slightly swollen stomach, my heart flickered a little to know that was my child inside of her."Ou-our child, Could all live together, we can MAKE this work... PLEASE Zelda." I begged.

She managed a smile, even though I could see the tears still spilling from her eyes, even faster now.

"Link, I...I.. I-"

"Zelda... you must return to your bedroom, the king might start looking for you soon.." I brush voice interrupted.

"But, Impa, I-"

"Don't argue Zelda, you know what would happen if you got caught, now run off and make your way back to the bedroom."

I thought Zelda was going to protest again, I was kind of hoping she would, just another 5 minutes to figure this out... wait.. what am I saying? Like all of this shit was going to get figured out in a matter of minutes. This wasn't just any little problem, this problem will affect the rest of my life.

"Yes, I shall return to the castle..." She replied obediently.

As she gave me a half hearted curtsy, she also shot me a very distressed look, filled with pain. But without another moments hesitation she heeded Impa's orders and ran off towards the castle, not giving another look back.

"Link."

"...Yes..." I managed.

"I know this is a lot to take in, and I understand you probably weren't ready for this kind of information. But I did think you had a right to know, I am not sure how this will turn out. If the baby comes out looking like the king or not, or whether he suspects nothing.. I...I..." She hesitated, her voice feeling with deep sorrow. "I am not sure how and when we will be able to let you see the child... if in fact it is yours. Which, Zelda seems sure of...I'm sorry.."

I dont know why she was apologizing. NONE of this was her fault, just a big situation me and Zelda created, and I did not even STOP to think at the time that I could get her pregnant... THAT I COULD GET HER PREGNANT AND NOT EVEN BE ABLE TO MEET MY CHILD! Ugh! Why was I becoming more and more foolish with my decisions! I can't help be so mad at anyone but myself... I should have just came to the castle and did the work I had to do, wrote Malon everyday, and just kept straight forward...but I had to be foolish and get roped back in, like I said I wouldn't! DAMN YOU LINK!

"Link?" Impa said worryingly. She was just staring at me waiting for some kind of response... anything, just to show I was still alive. But what she didn't know, is that it felt like I wasn't.

"Oh, yeah, sorry I...I" I paused to try and think of something to say.

"Sweetheart, I know you must have A MILLION things running through your mind. Look I just want you to take a few days to sort things out, I mean, I know this is hard on you..."

You think?

"Yeah...I, I," I paused to let out a frustrated sigh. I didn't know what to say really, but being Impa, she could figure out what I was thinking before I could. She placed her warm loving hand on my shoulder.

"Take some time. I will come find you when we have figured things out."

I nodded as I gave a weak smile.

"Ok."

She smiled back, but with a little more love and then headed off back towards castle grounds. I guess that left me to hurry and get back to what I was doing...I guess it was time to head back home and try to act like everything was okay, and to be honest, I have no idea how I am going to do that...

Should I tell Malon... or should I just keep living a life of lies...

Why me.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this chapter was a bit short! I promise to do better next week! I know some of you have been waiting so I wanted to give you a little something to read! :)<strong>

**I hope most of you are still there! I been gone for a while now! But I am trying to finish my stories! :)**

**So please PLEASE read&review if you liked! I really really appreciate them! THANK YOU! **


End file.
